California
by Calliwishis
Summary: Katniss meets Peeta in Kindergarten. But Peeta finds out a secret that forces him and his family to move to California. But in the sixth grade Katniss' parents get a divorce, but neither of them qualify to own a child. Thus forcing Katniss and Prim to live with rich Uncle Haymitch. . . . In California


**_Prologue (Kindergarten)_**

_"It's all right. Everything will be okay. Today is only the first day."_

* * *

_Authors Note: Katniss's point of view. Summary: Peeta is a prince. Katniss is a town girl. Modern day Alternate Universe (AU)  
_

* * *

"It's all right." Mommy cooed. "Everything will be okay. It's only the first day." Daddy encouraged. I gulped and walked through the gates. The school classroom walls were made of marble. The floor we walk on was smooth pavement. So this is a boarding school? I wondered what normal schools looked like. "Jonathan Parker Mellark! Is that you?" Mommy shouted. Daddy and I looked forward to see four people standing in a group, all looked alike. They all had blonde hair, very light blue eyes, just like the ocean, and fresh wide awake faces.

"Mellisa! We haven't seen you since little Kat was born!" He looked over to me. "You've grown quite a bit, Kat." He ruffles my hair. I hid behind my mothers skirt, and barely peeked out to them. "Aw, shuck! You're shy too?" He asked. I peeked more, to see a boy hiding behind his daddies pants, and he is peeking at me too. "Jon, I'm going to drop of Ryan and Bannock to they're classes." A woman said, and held the two boys hands, one hand each, taking them to their classes.

"What grade are the twins in this year?" Daddy asked. "Second grade already. I just can't believe it." The man looked down to his boy, who smiled slightly and shyly at him. "You grow up slower them them, alright? For daddy?" He joked. The boy laughed, and everyone else but me did too. "What class does Peeta have this year, Jon?" Mommy asked. What is it with nicknames these days? "Oh, he's got Portia. What about Katniss?" He asked. "Portia." Daddy answered with a smile.

Mommy stepped behind me so she is hiding behind me, but she's too tall. "You two have a class together." Mommy smiled. The man, Jonathan, did the same as Mommy so Peeta and I are facing each other. The boy turned bright red and ran behind his daddy again. Riiiiiinnnnnggggg. The bell rings, and we, meaning daddy, mommy, myself, Peeta and Jonathan go to our class.

I hugged mommy and daddy, and waved goodbye to Jonathan.

Inside, Peeta silently sits next to me. "Alright class. Lets begin with art! Draw your favorite thing in the world." Mrs. Portia said, passing out paper. I began to draw mommy and daddy. I started out by staring with mommy's eyes, but they looked like circles inside a circle. I began to erase it, but Peeta silently erased it, and lightly stroked the paper. After a while, a pair of eyes and eyebrows above them were on my paper.

I was still to scared to speak, and I knew he was as well, so I looked over to him and we locked eyes. I nodded as thanks, and drew him instead. He tried to fix my nose and mouth, but I refused. He finally gave up and began to start his own picture. His hair was fair, I suppose. I drew his ears and the outline of his face. "Is anyone finished yet? Raise your hand if so." Mrs. Portia said. Peeta and I raised our hands, with a few other people. Mrs. Portia just stares at Peeta's paper, looking at me then his own paper. "Very. . . Maleficent, Peeta." She put a sticker onto his paper, and looked over to my paper. She stared at my paper, and back at Peeta, back and fourth.

"Do you two know each other?" She suddenly asked, pointing between us. We both stayed silent, staring at each other. Finally, I picked up my paper and held it up to him. He copied me, and of course it was amazing. We stared at each others art instead of our faces, and finally Mrs. Portia left to see the other art.

Riiiiiinnngggg. The bell rang for recess. We both walk out of the classroom, next to each other, while the rest of the class files behind. I stared at him, until finally, he sighed. I finally think he got bored of me. He gestured around the whole playground to say, "What do you want to do?" I shrugged at him, looking around for something that doesn't require talking.

I pointed over to the swing set, and a running motion over my hand. He gave me a half smile and nodded. We raced over to the swing set, and took our seats. I pulled my legs back, then forward, and repeat. I looked over to him while we swing high in the air.

His hair flied back and forth, and his open mouth smile. Everything sort of just melted away, as we both sway back and forth at high speed, and I think at one point he caught me staring.

* * *

At lunch, he silently joined me at my empty table. His hair was ruffled from the air impact, and his eyes were brighter than ever. He gave me his famous half smile. "Hi." He whispered. Our first conversation. "Hi." I whispered back. And ever since then we weren't separable.

* * *

**Second Grade**

"Kitty Kat, the Mellark's invited us over for dinner." Mommy announced. "They told us they have something important to say." Daddy added in. I shrugged. I walked over to the Mellark's, which were across the street. Like my mother taught me, I looked both ways before bolting to his house. I knocked eagerly at the door. Ryan, who preferred Rye, answered the door. I look up at the tall boy. Rye was a fourth grader then. "Kat." He opened the door wider. Bannock, who preferred Bann, was the mischievous one.

I hoped it wouldn't rub off on Rye one day. Rye is too nice, just like Peeta. "Peeta?" I walked up to his room, and opened to the door. We didn't need that type of privacy. We knew each other well.

Peeta was sitting on the foot of his bed, knees tucked up to his chest, which he was covering his face in. "Peet?" I asked. He shot up, standing up and standing a little too close to me. He just does that stare again. He hesitated, but finally speaks. "I don't want to play today, Katniss. I'm sorry. I'll see you at dinner." Whenever he said my full name, something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a playful tone, smile playing on my face. Once he did this before, he would act sad, then lunge at me, and tickled my ribcage. He walked past me, and down the stairs. From outside of Peeta's room, I see Bann standing in his door, with a despaired look on him as well.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I persisted, clenching my fists at my sides. "Goodbye, Katniss. See you at dinner." Bann whispered, looking down. I went downstairs. Rye will tell me. He is too nice to lie. At the door, Rye is still standing there, but this time with Peeta in his arms. Peeta's head is tucked downwards, and Rye is staring outside, from the open door. He's staring at our house. When I pass by them, I turn around. "Goodbye Katniss." Rye whispered.

* * *

So there is my one hint. Goodbye. I wonder what that means. I sighed and drew until it was time to go. Once it was time to go to the Mellark's, I had drawn a rose, a flower and my personal favorite, the sunset. Peeta taught me how in the first grade. "Ready to go Kat?" Daddy asked. "Yep!" And with that, we walked to the wonders of what dinner might be; What will be announced?

Jonathan and Ruby were bubbling with joy, while the boys, well, they would pick at their food, slumped down. Peeta had his hand holding his face up while he shifted a pea back and forth slowly. Ruby wiped her mouth. "Alright! I do believe we have something to say." Jonathan took her hand in his.

It couldn't have been a baby, the boys would be happy. . . Which means- "Were moving." Jonathan announced. Silence grew in the room like weeds. "Well. . . Why? Didn't you just get back? I mean. . ." Mommy trails off. "We got back three years ago, Mellisa." Jonathan pointed out. Like usual, we watched and listened to them talk, slumped over and saddened. "But, the mayor of California has been tooken out of office." Ruby announced. "Against his will." Bann mumbled. "For a reason." Jonathan added. "You're the new mayor?" Daddy asked doubtfully. "No. No. You don't get it. From North Dakota to Texas. That half of America used to be controlled by a Queen and King, one thousand years ago. But they lost track of who was next in line. But comes to find out-" Jonathan got interrupted by Rye.

"We are moving to California because we are royalty, _OKAY?!_" He yelled, standing up from the table. It was an awful lot to soak in. The Mellark's are moving. Jonathan and Ruby are Queen and King. Which means the three boys are princes. But right now, I think they could care less. He sat back down, putting his arms in his head, hiding from the stares.

"The reason we are moving to California, is because the castle is there. My move the castle when we can move? Or so the man said." Ruby said. "What man?" Daddy asked. "Beetee Elset. He knows all about royalty, and he somehow traced back to us." Jonathan said. I looked over to Rye, who was still covering his head, and then over to Bann, who suddenly did the same. I looked to Peeta, who stared blankly at the wall. "It's for the best." Ruby stated.

The Mellark kids' heads shot up immediately. "For the best?! You want to take away my friends, and that is _'For the Best'?!_" Peeta finally shouted. A tear broke free and slid down my cheek. But I knew more were to come.

* * *

**Goodbye**

So this is goodbye? Just like that? "Cya see you later-" Bann cut himself off, and burst into tears. He got into the car, sobbing. I frowned, trying to stay strong. "Goodbye Katniss." Rye gave me a small smile, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Bye, Rye." I whispered. Rye's smile got smaller, and finally a frown. He got into the car and began to sob with his brother. He doesn't just miss me. He has friends too.

Peeta just stood there, his famous half smile and stare. His smile was hurt. I slung my arms around him. He the same around my waist. "Alright, time to go Peeta." Ruby said. Jonathan mumbled something to her, and she huffed. He let go. His face was red, tears finally spilling. I began to do the same. He gave a small smile, and waved. He got into the car.

I watched as his car began to leave, and Peeta, Bann and Rye watched from the back windshield. I watched them leave as well, waving with tears in my eyes.

* * *

**Sixth Grade**

To top it all, my parents would fight almost every day. And I would sit atop of the stairs, listening.

"You honestly believe I'm doing _that _at my night shifts?" Mommy yelled.

"Being a prostitute, yes!" Daddy yelled back.

"I can not take it any longer! That is it! Lay down the cards, Jonathan, I want to file a divorce!" Mommy screamed, walking up the staircase. Suddenly she stopped by me and sat down. "Mom?" I asked, knees tucked up to my chin. "Yes, Katniss?" She asked. "Who will I live with?" I replied. "Oh sweetie, that depends on the jury in court." She answered. "But if neither of you were allowed?" I asked.

"Oh. . . I doubt that will happen sweetie. Just expect the worst and hope for the best."  
But guess what? It did.


End file.
